dcfannonfandomcom-20200213-history
Talespin movie; Finding your Roots, part one, Chapter fourteen
Chapter fourteen of Talespin movie; Finding your Roots, part one. Story The Sea Duck was continuing its intended course back to Usland where Kit is. Suddenly the plane starts acting up, "what the?" Baloo mutters, "that can't be good" Ernie whispers, "no it can't be" Riven says, Baloo fiddles with the controls and sees they're working okay, so a hacking was out, "someone's got a hold on us, probably magnetically" he guesses, Ernie climbs onto the panel, using Rey as help, "get off, get off" she demanded, Ernie was too focused looking out to respond and a triangular-shape encompasses them, "oh no" he murmurs, recognizing the shape and what fallows as the Iron Vulture: they were using a tank (controlled by Ratchet) with a giant-magnet strapped in place of the cannon, "it's the Iron Vulture" the hyena adds dropping back on the floor, "what do we do? there must be something" Clara wonders, "we don't even have any cargo, what could they possibly want?" Rebecca fumed, "probably us exactly, most likely for Kit" Riven theorized, "but he's not with us" Oscar points out, "lets hide in the compartments and wait it out first" Baloo proposed and nobody argue and head for the compartment, "come on kids" Rebecca urges to Molly and Ramón, the former went in first on Wildcat, flattening him, "I'm okay" he replies as Baloo opens the landing-gear and turns off the engines, they could hear sounds from outside the side-door, and it was getting closer, "hurry" Felix urges, "we're hurrying" Rey replies as she and Baloo were the last to enter, and not a moment too soon: as they cover themselves with the panel the door is wretched-open and in come Don Karnage and his lackeys, "hello" he announces only to find the plane empty, "where did everybody go?" he wonders, "maybe they abandoned-ship, or in this case abandoned-plane?" Mad-Dog proposed, "I doubt that: Baloo is not the coward-type-person, none of them are" Karnage says looking around when they suddenly heard a clang from below, Ratchet crouches and could hear faint-sounds right underneath, in a flash he yanks off the panel and finds them, "aha!" he exclaims, much to the good-guy's wariness, "got some more additions?" Karnage humors when examining the Jungle-Aces (recognizing Oscar in particular) and Clara (and there was something familiar about her that Karnage didn't know why), "look pal we got urgent-business to be at so leave us alone" Rebecca threatens, "easy I am here to help" Karnage says, "yeah we're on your side" Dumptruck adds, "oh sure you are" Baloo retorts, "just get out" Karnage requested and they reluctantly do, "now look fat bear, annoying-business-lady, little girl-type-bear, weirdo-mechanic, plesiosaur-type-ninja, big-dinosaur-girl, orphan-type-boy, teenage-type-pilots and rich-boy, and old-lady-bear who looks like Kit Cloudkicker" Karnage began until stopping at Clara, "speaking of Kit why do you look like him?" he asks her, "that's because I'm the grandmother you talked to on his birthday" Clara answered hostilely, "oh so you are the grandmamma-type-woman" Don recalls shaking her hand happily, "aw you're too kind" Clara jokes placing her left-hand on his right-shoulder, then kicks him in the crotch, much to everybody's shock as the pirate kneels and clutches his genitalia in pain (the other pirates and male good-guys (except Ramon) grimace from it too), "what was that for?" Don moaned, "for corrupting my grandson, oh and for abusing him too" Clara answers angrily, "what do you mean by abusing?" Karnage asks, "his first failure of yours, where you starved and overworked him because of it" Clara reminds, "he told you he was a pirate did he not?" Karnage theorized, how else would she know about that? "exactly, and watch your step when you cross paths with The Cloudkicker Family from now on: they're sure to murder you for what you did to Kit" she warns then sighs, "but, I suppose I should thank you for looking after him, at least when you weren't being a bad-influence and such" she admittedly adds, "uh, okay" Karnage expressed unsurely while getting up, "so want do you want?" Molly asks, "oh yeah, well seeing as the swatzis have it in for you, I was hoping to find you before they and the other mercenaries did" Karnage answers, "no way are you turning us in" Bert growls warningly with raised fists, "easy I am not, in fact I am offering my most-magnificent assistance, like last time" Don states, "forget it" Ramon objects, "look Kit and I may be enemies now, but I still view him as a worthy heir, and no way will I be letting anyone else make him theirs" Don rants, "so basically you want to helps us just so Kit doesn't become used by anyone else like you had done to him?" Rey simplifies, "of course, I may be a pirate, but I am honorable" Karnage answered, "I wouldn't depict you as honorable" Sam teases, "look there are other mercenaries after you and Kit, but you will be safe with I, of course I will not force you to make a truce, so if you want to leave and risk crossing their paths, so bet it, just a suggestion" Karnage states, the good-guys huddle, "so what do you think?" Clara asks, compromising with Don Karnage was the last thing she wanted to do for obvious reasons, and the others seem to agree, "well, there is strength in numbers, Karnage doesn't seem keen on getting riches for once" Riven suggests, "yeah right, they're all greedy and care only for themselves, I'm pretty sure that's the first thing they'll do when we least expect it" Rebecca objects, "yeah I'm with Ms. Cunningham on this" Ernie voiced, "he doesn't look malicious this time" Riven counters, "and just how do you know that?" Baloo asks skeptically, "the look in his eyes: they're showing something quite unlike you'd expect, he certainly seems worried about Kit and us" Riven informs, "oh come on, he could just be acting" Rebecca suspects, "haven't any of you ever formed a truce with your own enemies at all, including the pirates at any point?" Riven asks, "well I did with Karnage once" Baloo admits, "when was that?" Molly wonders, "well...uh...when I was delivering glue" Baloo peeps, "and besides Riven's real good at telling if someone is lying or not, and its never failed him before" Rey informs, "and you do trust me don't you?" Riven asks and they nod, it was never easy to argue with his reasons, "okay" Rebecca conceded begrudgingly, "I won't like it, but I'm in" Ernie adds, "guess we don't have much of a choice" Clara agreed and they end the huddle and face Karnage, who was standing and watching expectantly yet surprisingly patiently, "okay Karny, we're in" Baloo says, "excellemundo, let us be pulling the chocks shall we?" Don says and he and the pirates get out the conwing, "whoa, this thing is cool" Ramon comments on the Iron Vulture's inside, "yeah I was like that too when I first came aboard" Mad-Dog remarks as the Iron Vulture heads off. Back with Kit, he has found a good landing-spot near the air-hobo-Hooverville in his Model 24 Argus/UC-61 Forwarder-plane and after catching up with them (though not telling his real reason for being nomadic again) he heads into town to see if he can find a job, mainly a non-public-service one: most of the money he had was put into buying the plane and was currently low on cash. While trying to keep a low-profile, more greatly here, he ends up bumping into a catfish-man. "Oh sorry sir" he apologized to, "no it's okay I...hey aren't you-?" the fish began while Kit, as usual covers his mouth, "no, I'm not, I get mistaken for Kit Cloudkicker a lot, but I'm really, uh, Kristopher, yeah Kristopher Aerostar" Kit lies, deciding to go with his full name and his father's nickname-alias for cover, "oh well you certainly look like Kit Cloudkicker, his parents were employees of mine" the fish suddenly reveals, causing Kit to back up in shock, "they were?" he gasped, "yeah they worked at my company Teledyne/Bryan Industries as aeronautical-designers, though his father was also an ace-pilot and war-hero" the fish answers, "who are you?" Kit wonders, "Arthur, Arthur M. Villers" the fish introduces, Kit stared in awe: he recalls someone named Arthur M. Villers from the document in the Freeport-orphanage as being a friend of his parents, and Kit honestly didn't think he would ever meet him, "you look like you were in some kind of fight" Arthur notes to Kit's ravaged-appearance: Kit still had the bandages wrapped around his chest from that hospital in Downunda, stopping above his bellybutton, but the pain was greatly diminishing, his pants were torn and the right-half lost some of it's sleeve, he was also covered in filth and scars all over, "had a really close call in Dracovia, then an even closer one in Downunda" Kit explained, "whoa that must've been scary" Arthur comments, "eh, I've been through worse" Kit dismissed, "well how old are you?" Arthur asks, "seventeen, old enough to drive a car" Kit answered, "what about you're parents, surely they're worried about you" Arthur wonders, "I don't know, I got separated from them in Dracovia" Kit lied, "well come with me and maybe I can help you find them" Arthur proposes, "sure" Kit complies and they head off to Arthur's house. Back with the Iron Vulture, the good-guys were recuperating in some cabins Karnage had reserved for them. The pirates were surprisingly hospitable. Baloo was snoozing in Kit's old cabin when he picked up a smell. "Mmm something smells good" he deduced and gets to his feet, being joined by the Jungle-Aces, Molly, Wildcat and Ramon. Arriving in the galley, they see Mad-Dog and Hacksaw with trays of cookies, "yo, we made some cookies" Hacksaw announced presenting one tray, Baloo was just about to accept one but holds back, "you try one first" he requested suspiciously, as would be expected between enemies, "I told you they would think we poisoned them" Mad-Dog brags to Hacksaw glaring, who glares back, "well we are usually sworn enemies" Oscar reminds, "ugh fine" Hacksaw relents and eats one, showing no signs of poisoning, Ernie then tried one himself and didn't taste anything suspicious, "huh, pretty good" he admits as the woman, Riven and Karnage arrive, "hey hey hey, I am smelling the cookies" Don notes enjoying the scent, "here you are boss" Mad-Dog presents and Karnage happily takes one, so did Molly Ramon Wildcat and the rest of the Jungle-Aces, "mmm-mmm who made them?" Don asks, "Hacksaw and Mad-Dog" Molly answered, but this suddenly made Karnage drop his half-eaten cookie (which shatters on the floor) and spits the parts he's eating out in sheer disgust, "it's alright, they didn't put anything dangerous in them" Sam assured, "it's not that, you don't know where these two have been recently" Karnage clarified and turns to Hacksaw and Mad-Dog and asks "and when was the last time either of you have washed your hands?", Mad-dog and Hacksaw look at each other nervously, "uh" they both say, Baloo Molly Ramon Wildcat and the Jungle-Aces, after hearing what Karnage just said, suddenly lost their appetites, even Baloo didn't want anymore cookies as all but Rey return their half-eaten cookies back, "eh I've eaten worse" she remarks and continues eating her own, much to everyone else's disgust, but Hacksaw and Mad-Dog promptly just give her the entire trays, "so where were you heading anyway?" Don ask, "an Usland town called Freeport, Kit used to live in an orphanage there before even you met him" Rebecca informs, "he never told me that" Karnage says, "well maybe he didn't like you to know about his personal-life" Clara theorizes hostilely, "still the bitter about me molding your grand-type-son into a pirate?" Karnage asks, "and for the punishments you gave him for failing or misbehaving, yes" Clara answers and stomps off, "can't say I blame her" Rebecca sympathizes as the Iron Vulture was approaching a seaside-town called Tidewater Beach, however the airship steers away to go around it so as to avoid drawing attention, but either way they don't know what they'll find on the way. Stay tuned for Talespin movie; Finding your Roots, part one, Chapter fifteen Gallery Category:Fanon for the talespin series Category:Fan fiction